


a study in heterosexuality

by xXbloodyvxmpireXx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love, ig, like... cuddling or whatever, not exactly spoilery but probably not worth reading if you aren't caught up w wano aksdjfns, this is embarrassing don't rea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbloodyvxmpireXx/pseuds/xXbloodyvxmpireXx
Summary: hiyori's feeling some type of way
Relationships: Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	a study in heterosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> you know i should just write something everyone likes like zs or somethi

She slides underneath the thin sheet and lays next to him, scooting close. She's on her side, facing him. For a few minutes, she lays there. Memories of the past month flood her mind, and she finally lets herself process it all. Emotions that she's been pushing back finally break through the wall she's put up, and she quickly finds herself overwhelmed. She takes a deep breath and tries not to be too loud with her crying.

Hiyori takes several deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. Eventually her tears die down, and she scoots even closer to Zoro, until she's flush against him. She puts her legs underneath his own raised ones (seriously, who sleeps with their knees up?) and rests her head on his chest. Her hand brushes his stomach before travelling up. 

The fabric of his yukata is soft and worn, something she's not used to. The kimonos she’s used to wearing are not as comfortable as Zoro's clothing looked and felt. Her hand continues going up, until it comes in contact with his skin. It's not soft, but Hiyori finds that the warmth is pleasant and comforting. She traces his scars before resting her hand next to her face, over his heart. 

She lays her hand flat on his chest, covering as much surface as possible. Her breathing slows and she focuses on the sound and feel of his heartbeat. Her own heart is thudding in her chest, and she takes a moment to appreciate that it's beating at all. They're safe, they're together, they're breathing and moving and living, they're alive, they're alive. She never thought she’d be so happy to be alive. 

Hiyori continues to pay close attention to Zoro and every movement he makes. She rubs her thumb back and forth, enjoying the feeling. Her focus shifts to his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest even and slow. She tries to sync her breathing to his, but ends up failing when she realizes that his breaths are too deep. She lets out a breath of a laugh at her failed attempt. Instead, she closes her eyes and lets her body relax, allowing herself to melt into the warmth of the man next to her.

Eventually, she speaks. She says everything that's been on her mind since she first met Zoro, since she first met his family. She rambles on and on and on, spewing out all the thoughts that have been trapped in her mind for the past twenty years. She vents to him, lets herself say everything she's always wanted to say but had nobody to tell. She speaks for as long as she can, until she finds that she's hardly coherent anymore. She stops and takes a deep, shuddering breath. She furiously rubs at her eyes, willing her tears to stop. She tries to quietly suck in her snot, and she's glad that nobody is awake to see her so ugly.

Hiyori turns so that her face is fully on Zoro's chest. She closes her eyes tight and takes several deep breaths again.

"Thank you," she says, her voice barely audible. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you, Zoro. Luffy and the others, too. Thank you all. It's because of you all that my country is finally at peace. I can't thank you enough."

She sniffles again and soaks her tears up with Zoro's yukata (in the back of her mind, she registers it as a rude thing to do but she can't bring herself to care at the moment). She closes her eyes and feels everything that happened in the past month hit her all at once. She's exhausted, and feels like she could sleep for at least 3 months straight. She's drifting off, when she hears a voice.

"You know, you're a really loud crier."

Hiyori yelps and sits upright. She quickly realizes that she just yelled and covers her mouth, looking around to make sure nobody woke up. Staring down at Zoro with wide eyes, she whisper-yells, "Zoro! You're awake! Why?! How much did you hear?" In an even quieter voice, she says, "Did I... wake you up? Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Zoro slowly sits up, rubbing his hands over his neck and the back of his head. Once he's sitting properly, he stretches and yawns before slumping over and looking over to the woman sitting next to him. He stares for a moment before saying, "Yeah, you woke me up. It's not a big deal, so don't worry about it. Is there any booze left?"

She stares at him, not sure how to respond. Eventually, she replies, "Uh... No? I don't think so. Should you be drinking... right after you woke up? Um." 

He just shrugs and says, "I drink whenever I'm awake. No point in limiting your drinking time if you don't have to. It's a waste."

"You sound like an alcoholic," she says.

"Yeah, well. Yeah. Whatever. Who cares."

Zoro lays back down and Hiyori can spot the barest trace of a blush in the moonlight. She wonders how he can be embarrassed by his own drinking habits if he doesn't even bother hiding it.

She lays back down next to him again, this time farther away. 

Zoro opens his one good eye and turns his head to look at Hiyori. "What's wrong? You suddenly too shy to sleep on top of me?"

A small squeak escapes Hiyori, and she feels her entire body becomes hot with embarrassment and shame. "'M sorry," she mumbles.

"Whatever, I don't care either way," he says and closes his eye again. He makes himself comfortable, and Hiyori can see him fall asleep right then. She has no idea how he can fall asleep so quick.

Hiyori scoots back to her previous position next to Zoro and as she settles, the exhaustion that has been building up hits her all at once. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, content.


End file.
